Kingdom Hearts:the Destruction of The World
by FirerySonic
Summary: when all of the worlds of Kingdom Hearts become one giant world and an old Villan tries to conquer every thing new heros will need to appear to save the world.
1. introduction

Kingdom Hearts:the destruction of world

(I do not own any of the all belong to the fallowing companies:Sega,Disny,and Square and please excuse any spelling mistakes on my part)

Introduction

After the events in Kingdom Hearts 2 every world in existence merged into one with Kingdom Hearts it's self as the heart of the new world.

Unfortunately months later Cloud Strife was murdered in his sleep by the manifestation of Darkness within his heart known as Sephiroth.

After learning about this Leon set out to find the only source of light left that was capable of fighting the black winged SOLDIER.

He headed straight for the destiny islands knowing that two of the three reaming Keyblades were there.

Little did anyone know that in addition to Sora,the King of Disney Castle,and Riku there would be three new keyblade masters.

These three would come from another dimension to help in the new world's time of need.

Now lets look over to the other demension.

* * *

><p>Months after the events after Sonic Colors Sonic and Tails had chaced the nororious to the ARK once time Shadow had claimed the station as his home.<p>

The dranged doctor had compleat controll over the ARK's wepons.

What was worse he had almost all of the chaos emeralds.

Sonic,Tails,and Shadow were in possion of the fith,sixth,and seventh.

Sonic was holding the blue emerald,Tails was holding the yellow emerald,and Shaodw was holding the green emerald.

After getting kicked out of one of the ARK's windows Eggman was finally killed once and for all.

Suddenly the chaos emeralds had activated chaos controll sending the three heros into another dimension and the world of Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p>Please rate what I have. Tell me what I need to improve on. Please just don't say spelling and longer chapters. I already know with those two.<p> 


	2. new and old friends

Chapter 1 old and new friends

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were just relaxing on their island. Suddenly three figures dropped out of the sky and Sora said" not again"as he rushed to the spot were they landed" I thought that all of the worlds had fused together".

"Come on lets hurry" Kairi said" they might be hurt". The three figures that they saw were two hedgehogs and a two tailed fox.

"Why does chaos control happen when ever our home world of Mobius is in perial" said one of the two hedgehogs.

This one was blue and the other was black with red stripes and a tuft of weight fur on his chest.

"Well at least we do have three of the emeralds with us" said the fox.

When they reached for something they took out three keyblades.

The blue hedgehog had a Keyblade that looked just like the Kingdom key but encrusted with saphires.

The black hedgehog had one that looked like Reiku's way to the dawn but with an emerald handle.

Finaly the fox had one that looked just like the Kingdom key that the king had but just like the one that the blue hedgehog had this one was encrusted with gems.

"How can you three do that" said a familiar voice.

"Leon is that you"said Sora.

Sure enough it was.

Since all of the worlds had become one when ever any one wanted to travle to Atlantica or the Destiny Islands they had to use boats.

"Sora Riku get those guys with keyblades and come with me" said Leon" I will explain when we get to Radiant Guardan".

The blue hedgehog then said" if we must go lets at least know each other's names".

Everyone agreed to this even the black hedgehog(he was a bit hesitent though).

After they all learned each other's names they figured out that the two hedgehogs names were Sonic and Shadow.

They also learned that the fox's name was Miles perHowre but preferred to be called Tails on account of his twin tails.

Leon then said" now that that is out of the way let's get going".

Sonic then said" hay I want to know why these keys wear in the place of the chaos emeralds".

Leon just said"well we will try to figure it out later".

The large group consisting of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Leon, Sonic, Tails, and Shadow then boarded the boat Leon arrived was a little hesitant though being it had to be over water and he can't swim all that well.

* * *

><p>That begain the hardest fight that world would know.<p>

* * *

><p>plese coment.I will get to longer chapters soon.<p> 


	3. Explnations

(I do not own any of the all belong to the fallowing companies:Sega,Disney,and Square and please excuse any spelling mistakes on my part)

Chapter 2 explanations

When the group set sail Sonic said"can we get inside before I go crazy?I really don't like water".

Leon then said"I was going to say we should so I can explain everything that I can".

After that they all went inside.

"Now down to bissnius"said Leon"first you three are new key blade what you said is true then your emeralds took forms that would best help you in this world".

Sonic then said"now before you continue let me explain why me We were fighting Dr. Eggman on board Shadow's home:the space colony finally destroying him the ARK was going to crash into the planet again. After we removed the chaos emeraldand my friends are here.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"Sonic we need to hurry to the ARK"said Tails"before Eggman can lunch the Eclipse Cannon at the Planet".

"No worries Tails"said Sonic"we have the remaining two Emeralds that he needs to even activate it".

Shadow suddenly appeared.

"What do you want now facker"said Sonic.

"We realy don't have time for this Sonic"said Shadow"if Eggman has controll of the ARK I might lose all hope of ever getting to destroy the black arms to make them pay".

Tails then said"Sonic he's right".

He then turned to face Shadow and said"you have an emerald right".

Shaodw then said"yah why"?

"Then you can use chaos controll to warp us up to the ARK"said Tails.

Shadow agreed and grabed onto both Sonic and Tails.

He then shouted"CHAOS CONTROLL".

They were then abord the ARK.

* * *

><p>"So you fianlly made it"said a slightly comical and evil voice"Sonic you should have stayed in bed because even if you were to go super you would still lose to me".<p>

"Your crazy Doc"said Sonic"now lets finish this once and for all".

Eggman then said"finaly we finish this".

The three heros gatherd together and Sonic and Shadow ran through out the ARK grabing the four other chaos emeralds.

They suddenly started to glow.

They turned into:Super Sonic,Super Shadow,and Super Tails.

"I have an idea guys"said Sonic"lets fire a combined chaos spear at him".

Both Tails and Shadow agreed and got in close to Sonic.

"What are you fools doing"said Eggman"are you giveing up".

The heros then shouted"CHAOS".

They Aimed right at Eggman and shouted"SPEAR".

A spear of eneargy hit Eggman and sent him flying off into space.

Shadow lunched one more and Eggman exploded.

Eggman was finaly gone for good.

When the three reverted to normal the Emeralds did not disapear like normal but instead they activated an uncontrolled chaos controll warping them away.

* * *

><p>End Flashback<p>

Sora then said" now I get it".

Leon then said"now Sora for the matter at week Cloud was killed by Sephiroth in his sleep".

This shocked Sora,Riku,and Kairi who all knew Cloud.

Leon continued"I came for you knowing that you two have the combined light power to stop we just need to hurry to Radiant Guardan to meet up with you would be happy that we will be seeing Donald and Goofy again".

"You mean it"said Sora"now I am sure we can take Sephiroth down".

This exited Sonic as he pulled out his bag revealing that the four other emeralds had dispersed.

"One problem"said Sonic"we need to retrieve the rest of the chaos emeralds which have more than likely spread across this world".

Leon then asked" is there a reason we need them"?

Shadow then said"the seven chaos emeralds contain unlimited power this Sephiroth is as bad as you say he can activate the ultimate chaos blast destroing this planet".

Shadow then continued by saying"now if any one from my world with good intentions weilds them then we become super because of a controlled chaos if they get together without any help they will act randomly sending people and sometimes places to diffrent dementions".

Leon then said"well that is one more worry that we can add to the lets just get going".

So the team left for the city of beauty.

* * *

><p>I am sorry about the lack of battles but I have not been able to think of any.<p> 


	4. The goals

Kingdom Hearts:the destruction of world

(I do not own any of the all belong to the fallowing companies:Sega,Disney,and Square and please excuse any spelling mistakes on my part)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 the goals<p>

When they got to Radiant Garden Sora said"the place looks completely different from the last time we were you and the rest of the restoration committee did pretty well restoring the place".

Leon then said"come on everyone is waiting at Merlin's house".

They had arived at the central way through the city was pritty easey.

After buying some equipment at the stores the group continued on to Merlin's house.

Inside was Merlin himself.

This freaked Sonic out because in the book world of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table he had to clean up his granddaughter's mistake.

Any way it turned out that this was a very different Merlin.

"Ok everyone here"said Leon.

"Everyone is here" said an electronical voice.

"Thank you Tron"said Leon"now we need to get down to all know that the only light left that is powerful enough to stop Sephiroth is the on my way back with these three new keybladers I discovered seven extra objects that can turn the tide of battle into our favor.I will let Sonic fill those of you who don't know in".

Sonic then said"in my world there are seven gems called chaos all seven gems come together chaos control is when it happens one of three things will they come together by themselves then they will warp any nearby creature to another me or Shadow here use them we turn into our super let's say this Sephiroth gets his hands on that happens we are all doomed".

Leon then said"that is why I am putting together two ,Donald,and Goofy will come with me and we will make an army of this world's greatest Sonic,Tails,Shadow,and the King will locate the rest of the chaos emeralds seeing as how the three in their position have turned into keyblades".

Everyone agreed and left for some of the sounding areas.

* * *

><p>I will edit the rest later<p> 


	5. Double heros

Kingdom Hearts:the destruction of world

(I do not own any of the all belong to the fallowing companies:Sega,Disney,and Square and please excuse any spelling mistakes on my part)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 double heroes<p>

On the other side of the world Sora and his team decided to get two of the most powerful beings in the world first.

"Hay guys"said Hercules"why are you here".After Leon explained everything the gate to the underworld appeared and the group entered to get the other hero.

When they got there a battle was going on in the underdrom.

The competorters were Aroun and Cloud.

When Hades saw that the keyblade master was there he stopped what was going on in the underdrom.

As soon as they arrived Sora realized who both compotators were the battle and Hades sent Cloud away.

Cloud quickly came back though.

"What are you four doing here"asked Cloud.

Hades then said" I don't I destroy you Sephiroth will reward me with the ultimate monster that can destroy Hercules".

Being in the underworld Cloud had a physical body.

Once every one realized it was useless to fight Hades Hercules came and said"mind if I cut in".

Sora pulled out the Feiner keyblade which resembled Cloud's sword.

Hercules blasted Hades with light orbs letting the gang land hits on him.

Donald had to relay on his other spells besides the fire related mainly used the blizard spell.

Goofy ramed into Hades.

Aruon Lunched seamingly ever ending sword strike attacks.

When Hades was about ready for a final strike Sora and Hercules slashed him makeing him disappear.

The group then left the underworld.

"Waite were is Cloud" asked Donald.

"He does not have a physical form outside of the underworld any more"said then said"then lets get going to the next area".

Leon then said"next is Halloween town".

So the group left for well let's creep's vil.


	6. Chaos in the sand

Kingdom Hearts:the destruction of world

(I do not own any of the all belong to the fallowing companies:Sega,Disney,and Square and please excuse any spelling mistakes on my part)

* * *

><p>chapter 4 Chaos in the Sand<p>

Sonic and his team found the first of four emerald signals in the desert.

All of a sudden Sonic heard a voice.

"Master you have returned"said the voice.

When Sonic turned around he said"hay time no see".

the King then asked"you know her".

Sonic then said"long story I do have one wish".

Sahara then said"what is it oh master".

Sonic continued by saying"I need to find a gem with an energy signature like this in the sands".

He then took out his chaos emerald keyblade.

Sahara then said"I will try".

She then said"a power full gin has it".

The king then said"I hope it is Aladdin's genie and not Jafar".

Suddenly a man with royal garb appeared and said"oh King Mickey you're 's good. Princess Jasmine asked me to investigate Jafar's new found power".

Shadow then said"more than likely it is caused by a chaos emerald".The King then said"well it looks like the signal is coming from that were you headed that way".

Aladdin then said"yah".

Tails then said"we have no time to Jafar is teamed up with Sephiroth it is only a matter of time before he gets this emerald".

The group then headed straight for the cave of wonders.


	7. Jafar

(I do not own any of the all belong to the fallowing companies:Sega,Disney,and Square and please excuse any spelling mistakes on my part)

* * *

><p>I have chosen names for the keyblades of Sonic,Tails,and Knuckles.<p>

I am goning to use the only names that were given to me.

They are:Silent Strike(Sonic),Furry Spin(Tails),and Spirit from Beyond(Shadow).

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 Jafar<p>

Once Sonics'group got to the deepest depths of the cave of wonders a small black lamp started shaking like crazy.

"Carful master"said Sahara.

"Genie I need your help"said Aladdin.

Suddenly out of a summon charm came a great blue Genie.

"Hay Al"it said"what do you need".After he saw the black lamp he said"sorry one rule of Genies is that we can never fight another Genie".

Shara then said"that is true even for a mighty Genie of the lamp.I am but a mere Genie of the ring".

Jafar then came out and shouted"I finally get free and what do I find?Why that pesky street rat running around in royal makes me sick".

Then Sonic said"this will be like old will be like fighting the Erazor Gin all over again".

Then Shadow said"let me try first".

Both he and Aladdin charged at Jafar with their blades poised for a stabbing.

Shadow then said"chaos spear".

A ray of super powers eneargy shot out of the end of the Spirit from Beyond and hit Jafar right in the stomach.

The ray was even more powerfull than when he was useing chaos spear when in super form.

This did not even faze Jafar though.

Sonic then said"Sahara were is his lamp.I might be able to stop him just like I did Erazor".

Sahara then said"over is where he tossed it when he came out".

Soinc then grabbed the lamp and shot Jafar in the chest with it.

Sonic then said"the Genie of the lamp is supposed to grant three wishes right".

Jafar looked just like Erazor did when Sonic bested him back in the Arabian Nights.

Sonic then said"first I want some chili I want you to hand over the chaos emerald that you but not least after you are done go back to your lamp for 10,000 years at least".

Jafar did all three and never reared his ugly head again.

Sonic then said"Sahara please put this were no one will dare to ever disturb this cursed lamp".

Sahara then said"your wish is my command".

The lamp then disappeared.

The king then said"now we have four of the seven emeralds".

Then Shadow said"right but lets hurry before Sephiroth gets them".

Tails then said"Aladdin since you are this regions hero please go to Radiant Garden for a battle that will determine the fate of this entire world".

Aladdin agreed.

"Master"said Sahara"I need to stay behind because I have to let every one know what is going on".

Sonic agreed and said"ok just keep things safe here".

After that the group left for the next Emerald that just happened to be in Halloween town the same place Sora and his team were headed.


	8. Sephiroth's true intentions

Kingdom Hearts:the destruction of world

(I do not own any of the all belong to the fallowing companies:Sega,Disney,and Square and please excuse any spelling mistakes on my part)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Sephiroth's true intentions<p>

"Cloud"said a dark figure"do you know my true intentions".

The two were in the underworld talking and Cloud did not even caring anymore now that he was dead.

"No Sephiroth"said Cloud"but nor do I fight now belongs to Sora and his friends".

Sephiroth then said"I will tell you any way.I plan on summoning Kingdom Hearts and use it to take the entire world down".

He thought on how to continue for a second and continued by saying"on the ruins of the world I will create a brand new Kingdom of darkness".

He then said"a form of darkness that is even greater than that of either the heartless of the nobodies combined".

Cloud then said"you do know that Kingdom Hearts is light right".

Sephiroth then said"I don't care is power".

He then left the underworld with a glowing gem in his right hand.

"This gem will let me take control of the heart of the world"he continued"plus I will soon put phase two into seven princesses of Heart".

Cloud then said"if you want me to tell Sora then you are too already left with two heroes".

Sephiroth then said"well I should thank Hades for giving me this gem like if I have second thoughts I might bring you back to life Cloud".

He then left the underworld to get to his castle and continue his plot unknown to the heroes.


	9. Halloween Town

Kingdom Hearts:the destruction of world

(I do not own any of the all belong to the fallowing companies:Sega,Disney,and Square and please excuse any spelling mistakes on my part)

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 Halloween town and Oggy-Boogy<p>

Both groups had arrived at different ends of the creepy town so they did not know that they were all there.

When they all got to the square they saw each other.

"So our quests led both our teams here"said Leon.

"Indeed"said the king"well you don't need to go to Agraba ran into Aladdin and he already agreed to help".

Then they head creepy music.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy"said a voice"kind of early to be visiting here isn't it".

Sora then turned around and saw a very tall skeleton dressed in black.

"Hay Jack"said Sora"we have a problem.A villain has killed the only hero able to defeat him single handedly".

He pause for a second and said"now we are traveling from area to area finding every single hero of each hero".

Jack then said"well would you like my doctor even has a new power source that can super power any device he has in his lab".

Shadow then said"does it happen to be a gem that glows from time to time".

Jack then said"of course that's did you know"?

Tails then said"they don't come from this fact they come from the world that Sonic,Shadow,and myself come from".

Then a strange girl came and said"I knew that that thing would be trouble".

Sonic then said" well only if it is in the wrong hands it can be trouble".

Jack then said" Sally we need that gem from the doctor".

When they entered a lab Shadow said"this is nothing like the lab I was created fact this looks like a very primitive lab".

Then a mad scientist came out and said"well Jack what do you need".

Jack then said"I need the gem you found".

Sonic then said" that gem is one of seven just like this one".

Sonic then pulled out the red emerald from Afrabah.

"After we win a great battle me and my friends here will use them to go back home, but not before we help out here".

Shadow then said"well I want to stay because from what Sora told me about the princess of light they are just like one person I loved".

The doctor then said"here I copied the data from the emerald any will have the greatest Halloween ever this year".

Jack then said"we may need to delay that thought".

Suddenly three kids burst into the room and swiped the emerald.

"Not those three agian"said Sora"I thought we had seen the last of their pranks last time we were here".

The lardge group chaced Lock,Sock,and Bearl.

When they stoped the three kids were headed for a giant mansion.

"Not agian"said Jack"it is Oggy".

When the group got to Oggy the bag of bugs was suprized to see them.

* * *

><p>"Well well"it said"looks like I am going to have controll of the town from now on".<p>

He then ingested the chaos emerald and a second one.

The eneargy turned him into a truely horafing monster.

Sora,Sonic,Tails,and Shadow got the keyblades ready.

They were then sealed inside of the mansion without Donald,Goofy,the King,or Leon.

Jack somehow got in as well.

All they had to do though was rip the seams in the monster.

After all the bugs were out they steped on the main bug one last time.

After the battle they sent Jack to waite with the other heros for the battle.

The group then left in different directions.

Sora and his group left for the pride lands and Sonic and his team left for twilight town.


	10. The Struggle Macth

Kingdom Hearts:the destruction of world

(I do not own any of the all belong to the fallowing companies:Sega,Disney,and Square and please excuse any spelling mistakes on my part)

Introduction

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 The Struggle Macth<p>

"Ok now"said Tails"the singnal from the emerald is comeing from over there".

"Hay you"said a voice"you here for the struggle".

"What is the struggle"asked Sonic.

"first things first"said a kid"my name is Hayner and these are Pence and Olet".

Olet then said"hay is that the king with you".

The King then said"it is good that you rember me".

Hayner then said"the struggle is this be carful the new champion is nearly impossible to defeat".

The group made their way over to the sand lot area to see the areana was set up.

"Ladies and gentle men"said an MC the champion will recive this jewl if he wins one more macth".

"That's a chaos emerald"said Tails.

"Yah"said Sonic"but who is the champion".

The champion then appeared.

He was a strong competor with long silver hair and a black wing.

"That is Sephiroth"said the King"this is not good"

"Finaly a chance to prove my self"said Shadow.

He got up to the areana and said"my name is Shadow the Hedgehog.I am the Ultimate lifeform".

Sephiroth then said"ok so I might work up a swet this time".

The two where then handed standerd issiue struggle clubs and rushed at eachother.

Shadow then said"now to show you the power of controll".

Sephiroth then said"to this".

In one strike Shadow was knocked out.

"He is just to strong"said Sonic.

After Sephiroth took the chaos emerald he warped away.

"We need to hurry"said Tails"he has two of the chaos emeralds now appearently".

Hayner then said"you might want to take the mysterious train".

The King then said"good should meet with Yen Sid".

They then headed for the train station once Shadow woke up.


	11. The battle begins

Kingdom Hearts:the destruction of world

(I do not own any of the all belong to the fallowing companies:Sega,Disney,and Square and please excuse any spelling mistakes on my part)

(There are extra chapters but I do want to end this soon)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 the fight begins<p>

After the two groups had gathered the greatest heroes of every region of the world plus the six of the seven chaos emeralds.

They soon learned that through a scanner Sephiroth had the final emerald.

"Sora"said Cid" bad news" all seven of the princesses of heat including Kairi have think that Sephiroth took them".

Then Sonic said" wait seven princesses and seven emeralds. There might be a connection there".

Sora then said" we can worry about that later. We need to rescue the Kairi".

Suddenly an army of heartless appeared.

"This can't be good" said Donald" and I thought that we destroyed them to".

Sephiroth then appeared and said"I have no more need for this dull gem any can have has served it's porpoise quite well".

He then tossed the group a gray gem that was once a chaos emerald.

"Tails Shadow"said Sonic"we need to bring this emerald back to life".

They then brought out the six other emeralds including the three that turned into keyblades.

Suddenly the seventh emerald started to glow.

It was the purple emerald.

The team fought the heartless until only Sephiroth was left.

When everyone fought him almost everyone was injured.

Suddenly the door to Kingdom hearts opened and Sephiroth said"now the darkness of Kingdom Hearts is mine".

Sora then said"no it has been three years since I realized that".

Flashback to the first Kingdom Hearts

"That's it Ansem you are finished"said Sora.

"Never" said" Ansem" now Kingdom Hearts fill me with…the power…of…darkness".

Sora then quickly said" your wrong. I know now without a doubt Kingdom Hearts is Light".

End flashback

Sora then said" the only thing that can harness its power is a strong source of Light".

Sonic then said"ok Shadow lets activate chaos control".

Shadow then said" this will be fun".


	12. Authors note

Kingdom Hearts:the destruction of world

(I do not own any of the all belong to the fallowing companies:Sega,Disney,and Square and please excuse any spelling mistakes on my part)

* * *

><p>Hay sorry about the major skip but I want to end this story soon.<p>

I will make a second edition with all the others though.

Don't worry about the rest of the worlds.

Again sorry about the world skip.

Firery Sonic


	13. final fight part 1

Kingdom Hearts:the destruction of world

(I do not own any of the all belong to the fallowing companies:Sega,Disney,and Square and please excuse any spelling mistakes on my part)

Introduction

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 the final battle part 1<p>

Shadow then said" this will be fun".

The seven chaos emeralds then started to spin around Sonic and Shadow.

This created a vortex of chaos energy.

This turned them Super.

"Tails take this little bit of power to join us"said Sonic.

Sonic then gave Tails some chaos energy turning Tails into Super Tails.

A dimensional rift then opened up and three golden flickies appeared.

They then flew at Tails giving him super powers just like Sonic.

"Alright guys"said Sonic" Let's show this clown the real power of light".

The three keyblades they had come to use had transformed into the fallowing keyblades:

the kingdom key(Sonic),the kingdom key D.(Tails),and the way to the dawn(Shadow).

"Now I know something is up"said Tails.

The three then rushed at Sephiroth for the battle of their lives and to determine the fate of all dimensions.

"You three are fools"said Sephiroth"without Cloud you are lost".

The heartless then converged into one.

"Let us take care of the Heartless"said Sora"you guys stay focused.

Sonic then said"ok this is were things get nasty".

Then all the keyblades shot beams straight at the giant mass of heartless.

After the light dimed the heartless was gone.

"As long as another dark force does not interfere with us we will win"said Shadow.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	14. part between

Kingdom Hearts:the destruction of world

(I do not own any of the all belong to the fallowing companies:Sega,Disney,and Square and please excuse any spelling mistakes on my part)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 before the final battle<p>

Shadow then said" this will be fun".

The seven chaos emeralds then started to spin around Sonic and Shadow turning them into Super Sonic and Super Shadow.

"Tails take this little bit of power to join us" said Sonic.

Sonic then gave Tails some chaos energy turning Tails into Super Tails.

A dimensional rift then opened up and three golden flickies appeared and flew at Tails giving him super powers just like Sonic.

"Alright guys"said Sonic" Let's show this clown the real power of light".

The three keyblades they had come to use had transformed into the fallowing keyblades:

the kingdom key(Sonic)

the kingdom key D.(Tails)

and the way to the dawn(Shadow).

"Now I know something is up" said Tails.

The three then rushed at Sephiroth for the battle of their lives and to determine the fate of all dimensions.

* * *

><p>Sorry it is so short.<p>

Should the emeralds stay after or disappear.


	15. Chapter 11 the true final fight

Kingdom Hearts:the destruction of world

(I do not own any of the all belong to the fallowing companies:Sega,Disney,and Square and please excuse any spelling mistakes on my part)

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 the true final fight<p>

When the three approached Sephiroth he glared at them like they meant nothing.

"You three think you can stop me"he said"you must be joking".

Sonic then said"now we will win".

Then for some reason Shadow said" more than likely I won't even need to use my full strength".

Sephiroth said" fine I need the exercise".

When he lunged at the three,Sonic grabbed Tails and with his and Shadow's speed they got out of the way just in time.

Sonic then was able to hit Sephiroth with two combination moves he had learned as Excalibur-Sonic.

That was short lived because as Sonic was about to start a third Sephiroth blocked it.

Tails then did a triple hit on Sephiroth using his twin tails and one keyblade.

He was knocked away.

"That was foolish"said Sephiroth.

Sephiroth then tried to slice him in half but suddenly heard Shadow say"chaos spear".

A beam of light singed a part of Sephiroth's wing but he grew another in the process.

"I am now complete"said Sephiroth"now I can go full out".

He suddenly grabbed a dark sphere from his belt and was about to toss it into the air when Shadow said"chaos control".

This froze time long enough for Shadow to hit Sephiroth and stop his attack.

Sonic then tried a spin off on his old homing attack.

He had started spinning the keyblade like he did with calaburn for a jump attack but he was homed in on Sephiroth.

The only reason Sephiroth avoided the attack was because he teleported away at the last moment.

Suddenly meteorites started to rain down.

"Now die"he said.

"So I do need to go full force to destroy you"said Shadow.

Suddenly the two rings on Shadow's arms flew off and Shadow's true power surfaced.

"Sonic Tails"he said"I need your help for the ultimate chaos blast".

"Even at full power I don't think it would be enough to stop him".

"Even if it does not work at least it will weaken him".

The two agreed to this.

Any thing to give them an edge.

Sephiroth was confused as to why his opponents stopped attacking then with an extremely calm voice he said" giving up already".

"What a shame".

"This was the best battle I have had since I killed my weaker half Cloud".

Then Sonic said"I don't know how to quit".

Then Sonic,Tails,and Shadow formed a ring and yelled"CHAOS BLAST".

From the center of the ring came an explosion of chaos energy.

This did not kill Sephiroth just like Shadow said but it did weaken him.

The three then used the team limit of Sora,Donald,and Goofy:Trinity.

This defeated Sephiroth once and for all.

"You have not seen the last of me"he said.

Sonic then said"oh it's over".

He finished off Sephiroth with a single slash killing the truly evil villain.

Cloud then appeared as a spirit and said" thank you Sonic,Tails,and Shadow".

"Thanks to you I can finally rest in peace".

"Well that was fun"said Sonic.

* * *

><p>Please review<p> 


	16. Chapter 16 Good bye

Kingdom Hearts:the destruction of world

(I do not own any of the all belong to the fallowing companies:Sega,Disney,and Square and please excuse any spelling mistakes on my part)

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 Good bye<p>

After Sephiroth was destroyed once and for all everybody celebrated the victory belonging to Sonic,Tails,and Shadow.

Sure Sora, Donald, and Goofy missed being the big hot shot heroes.

But it was well worth it because the world was truly at peace once and for all.

When it came time for the three to leave Sora said"we really will miss you".

Sonic then said"don't worry we won't be far".

"Just look to the sky and keep on living".

"You will always be able to find us".

Shadow then said"I will miss how the seven princesses look just like Maria but I need to protect my home".

Tails then said"and I need to get back to my work shop".

"I just hope Knuckles has not ruined it".

When Sonic reached into the emerald sack the four emeralds they had worked so hard to find were gone.

The only three left were the blue,yellow,and green emeralds that were also the keyblades for the three.

"Well here we go again"said Sonic.

"Only this time"said the King"you will have help".

Everyone agreed and the heroes of the world went back to their respective areas.

This started a new adventure but that's another story for another time.

The End

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

look for the missing chapters


End file.
